Recollections
by fleets
Summary: Epilogue for TU - this is the last one I swear. 19 years after Vaati defeated Ganon: Princess Zelda attempts to make sense of the chain of events that lead to the downfall of the Sheikah and the death of everyone she knew and loved. T for safety.
1. Recollections

fleets: I'm actually pretty scared to start this story. I'm going to attempt to write this all using first person narrative or through diaries and stuff - I'm usually a third person writer so this will be...interesting. This is an epilogue of sorts for the BC/TU stories, and I know TU ended well on its own but I needed a definitive end for myself. It makes me a little sad, but yes, it will most likely mean that after this story I will no longer write any more stories with Vaati and BC Link (unless I get another crazy idea to pursue).

This won't be nearly as long as my other stories. Right now I'm having doubts it'll make it past 5 chapters O.o; Well, I might be underestimating but because it's an epilogue...hmm, we'll see.

word of warning - If you don't like reading about dead characters, you might not want to continue. Like I said, TU can stand on its own and this story is just so I can have a solid conclusion.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Recollections**

From the diary of Princess Zelda Daeia Daltus

The air is still today. It wasn't always like this, this calm and stagnant atmosphere suffocating my throat closed like a choking serpent coiled around my neck. Or maybe it's not the air that's choking me, but the sadness. Maybe the tightness around my neck is just the sign of coming tears as I sit across the marble and onyx headstones.

No, I do not cry anymore. I've run out of tears and I cannot let the people see me cry lest they become discouraged or afraid. A few drops escape my eyes while I write this, alone in the graveyard, but they must be some morning condensation that had collected on my cheek and nothing more. This stifling hold is not because of my despairing sorrow but the stillness of the air…

The wind has gone. The gentle breeze, the caressing gust, the wind no longer welcomes me when I step outside in the sun. Only the occasional melancholy howl whistles through the streets, and even then one has to be patient to hear it. I walk the gardens at night, hoping to feel the delicate wind again…but it never comes.

How did it come to be like this, my heart so empty and torn? Everyday I sneak out of the castle so that I may come to this place alone, hoping to find some peace in being in the presence of the white and black stones. The white marble is tall and graceful, but not so magnificent so as to be intimidating. The letters are etched with slender curves and a certain modesty my father and mother would have appreciated. I can still see my mother with her expression so delicate lying on the maroon carpet with a tiny glass bottle in her hands. I do not resent her decision. I used to turn the same deadly bottle over and over again in my hands, wondering why I shouldn't join them to where they all had gone.

The black one is smaller than the other. Unlike the white, only one person sleeps beneath its shadow. It stands nameless, and only the few who holds the secrets of that terrible day knows about its existence. He would have wanted it that way. There is nothing grand about this one – smooth and polished it is no more special than any other headstone scattered in the royal graveyard. No matter, it is very special to me. Not once have I forgotten to place freshly cut white lilies before the grave, the petals gleaming in the contrast of the obsidian. He may have been as cold as the stone, but I know there was no other man who had been lonelier than he had been.

Why, why did you do it? I never had the chance to ask my father but somehow I doubt even he knew the entire reason why.

Wrinkled papers slide out of my hands as my mind wanders and my vision blurs. The morning dew is certainly thick today. I hurry to pick them up, for they are the only clues I have of that week, and perhaps the last memories I will ever have of the invisible guardian. Fragile sheets, wrinkled after being constantly handled by my hands and stained with drops of salty tears crackle under my touch. Each one had been hidden in some obscure corner of the western tower, and each one I will forever treasure. I used to cry myself to sleep after reading them every night, wondering why you never told anyone all those things you wrote. You sounded so frail and afraid. Were you afraid of yourself? It left a scar on my heart because the moment those elegant inked words entered my eyes I realized the extent of how much I never knew you. And I will never know you. Never again will I be able to seek advice or hear your stories. Never again will I wake to the familiar sound of your caustic remarks floating through the castle corridors.

When you left, everything swirled to the darkest depths and I stood watching as one by one the people I cared about disappeared from my life forever. When you left, everything went wrong.

I will always be left wondering what had happened. In the midst of all the chaos I fear the truth will be lost like the letters on the black grave. And for the rest of my life I will sift through these letters, diaries, and memories to see if I can find some truth to it all.

These recollections…

They haunt me so…


	2. The Princess and the Mage

fleets: Erk, I had trouble with this chapter. I get confused in my attempts to stay in character.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Princess and the Mage**

Recollection 1 – from the diary of Princess Daeia

Today was a wonderful day! I woke up to the sound of the maid, Elise, shaking my shoulders with an excited smile on her face. Her cheeks had been flushed rose from embarrassment when I had scolded her for waking me so early, but then she asked me if I was aware of what occasion today was.

Of course, today was my eighteenth birthday!

She surprised me even more when she didn't help me change into my dress as she usually did. Instead, she came back from the closet holding a red velvet chest. Curious, I inquired from whom she had acquired such a thing, but she simply shrugged and said that when she had woken up this morning she had found a note telling her to give me the contents of the chest.

"It's a birthday gift," she said.

I walked to the chest, the furry carpet tickling my toes awake. It was a lovely chest with gold embroidery all along its sides. A small paper tag was attached to one of its gold rings. In spidery lines, the note read rather curtly: Daeia. Beneath my name was a small eye, the symbol of the Sheikah, and I new immediately who it was from.

Clicking the lock open, I gasped when I pulled out a baby-lavender dress with amethysts studded around the collar. Elise helped me into it and I remember I twirled around the mirror countless times like a shameless vain woman. I wish Vaati could have given it to me in person, but I know that wouldn't be his style. He's a strange man: he openly courts the women of Hyrule whenever one strikes his fancy but he always creates an almost cold impenetrable wall with those he truly cares about. No matter, I did manage to catch my elusive guardian today so I won't complain.

I bumped into him while I was making my way to the dining hall for breakfast wearing my new dress. Mother and father had organized an early party, and an overwhelming cheer welcomed me as soon as I took my first step down the stairs that lead to the great hall. Most of the guests were father's friends along with a few influential lords and ladies I didn't know the names of. The castle servants were clustered in their own group and next to them were some of the guards – these were the people I was most happy to see for I was closer to them. The crowd parted when I, red to the tips of my ears, hurried towards my parents and hugged them. It was then I noticed him and his followers standing in the shadows, keeping themselves hidden well enough so as not to attract attention.

I was so surprised to see Vaati – he was always a rare sight. I know father talked to him on occasion, but besides him the wind mage and his group kept to themselves. I hardly knew anything about the Sheikah because of their secrecy in everything they did, and not even father knew everything about them. I saw Vaati smile smugly when he noticed me looking his way, and then scowl and bring the poor daydreaming Sheikah boy next to him to attention with a snapping remark.

I sighed. The boy, no doubt, was Rasan – the youngest member of the trained Sheikah. He was the same age as I was and we grew up together in the castle. Among the Sheikah, I talk to Rasan the most.

I stood watching them for a few more seconds until Vaati turned his heel and disappeared. I giggled when Rasan continued to stare like a star-struck fool and then hurriedly followed after Vaati. He still needed more work on being a Sheikah.

The rest of the day I was showered with gifts. Most of the gifts were little trinkets and jewelry such as the necklace of red pearls from my mother. Father had to excuse himself after giving me his present because he had begun to cry from seeing his girl all grown up. Daddy, you're so embarrassing…but I love you. Even the servants had prepared a little something: they had used some of the rupees they had added together to buy an antique book on elemental magic. They know me well – it brings a smile to my face.

* * *

Recollection 2: from a Sheikah report

Nothing worthy of report except for a few scuffles with Gerudo thieves. All is well.

Training of newest members proceeding accordingly. Remain in assigned posts until further orders issued by the high mage.

* * *

Recollection 3: from the diary of Princess Daeia

I ran into Vaati today sometime after lunch. He was chatting up some very pretty young ladies. They watched him with awed wonder and followed his every move, ensnared by his charm. He appeared youthful for his age, whatever it was, and he was very catlike with his sneaky grin. I strode over to him, excited to see him after so long. The women curtsied shortly and went off respectfully though I caught a couple of offended glares in my direction because I had stolen the celebrity's attention from them. I couldn't help but laugh because I was hardly someone they could consider competition: Vaati was like my godfather, silly girls!

I chastised Vaati for his usual habit of breaking hearts.

"I liked you better when you were a dumb little girl who didn't give a second thought about my affairs," he told me. "What do you want?"

"I haven't seen you in so long! Is it wrong of me to want to talk to you?"

"You know you've always annoyed me with your incessant chatter."

"You dare speak to a princess that way? You don't speak that way to all the pretty women, I think, from the way they flock all over you like flies to carrion."

"I handsome carrion," he pointed out with a grin. "And you're not a princess but a spoiled brat."

I laughed. It was our inside joke back from the time when I was six, when I would pout and claim he had no right to treat a princess the way he did. I managed to convince him to talk with me for a while until he left saying he had some important matters to attend to.

I wonder if I imagined it, but before he disappeared in a gust of wind his face was creased with lines of preoccupation. I only saw it briefly but it left enough of an impact to cause me worry.

It was a face of deep sadness and defeat, and it was so uncharacteristic of him that it felt strange seeing the expression there on his face. I hope nothing bad has happened and that he's ok. Vaati does have some unstable characteristics…

Well, he would have mentioned something to me if something was bothering him, wouldn't he?

…at least…I hope…

* * *

Recollection 4: from the diary of Lord Vaati

I never considered myself to be one so feminine as to write in a diary at this age, but in my current state it'll do me more good than harm. I don't know what it is, but I feel agitated these days like something isn't quite the way it's supposed to be. I feel like a wounded animal and I don't know why.

Me…writing in a diary…who would've known. I suppose I have the delicacy to write one.

Heh, now I'm stalling. What is one supposed to write in these anyway? I must be bored out of my mind or bothered by something.

Living in Hyrule Castle was a great change from my previous life where I was the lord of the Palace of Winds. Now I no longer sit at the throne but move through the shadows, gathering information and managing the general safety of the royal family. It used to bother me that I was acting as a protector for someone who was once my worst enemy, but I think I got over that. There's still some source of amusement in feigning hate between us, and besides, it would be too strange for me if Link and I became friendly. It borders on disgusting and my pride won't allow it.

Pride…

Looking back on my life I guess it has been the cause of more than one problem in my long history. I've changed. I still shudder when I think about how different I've become. Link and Zelda have grown old. I compare myself to them and see how I have stopped aging, perhaps a residual effect of once having been a minish. On the outside they have changed more than I, but I feel the sorcerer of winds has changed a great deal more as a person. It's as though my unchanging appearance was to compensate for my other change.

Good goddesses just look at what I've written. Who the hell is this sappy person?! Ugh, I used to have more confidence than this. I blame it all on that tedious adventure I was made to go through years ago. At least I still retain a shred of who I once was – Women love me. On days when Daeia annoys me I coax my ever-loyal followers to make her feel uncomfortable enough to leave me alone. All I have to do is have a friendly talk and the ladies glare daggers at the young princess; it's quite useful and somewhat amusing to watch.

…

Well, I am tired of writing. I feel slightly better now that I have rambled a little. I can't have my Sheikah to ever see me hesitant. They are highly adept at what they do, even the newest one who is occasionally too arrogant for his own good. Rasan, was it? Annoying, but he sometimes succeeds in bringing a faint smile to this cold face. He reminds me of someone…I can't say who…

One of these days I'm going to find out why I feel hollow. Though finding a new purpose had filled the emptiness, I'm still missing something.

I'll investigate further.

* * *

fleets: Some of you might be wondering why people are writing so much about Vaati (upcoming chapters will show that, too). Actually, they're writing about other things, too, but those diary entries would be irrelevant to the plot and Daeia probably only kept the ones regarding Vaati (because, again, those are the only ones relevant to the plot). Oh Vaati, trouble follows you wherever you go.


	3. Some Notes and the Return of Dethl

fleets: I should finish my drawing of Raz since he finally appears in this

* * *

**Chapter 3: Some Notes and the Return of Dethl**

Recollection 5: from the diary of Rasan

Damn, this is stupid, but Shianti said I needed to work on keeping my emotions in check and that I still haven't gotten the "cool and calm" part of being a Sheikah down. Apparently writing in a diary remedies that or something (yeah right).

Being a Sheikah was a lot tougher than I imagined. Lord Vaati's training us to be the best of Hyrule after all. I don't know exactly what we're actually training for besides being the most badass guys in the country – especially since hardly anyone save for a few Gerudos from the desert thinks we're worth attacking – but it's still pretty awesome. I don't think I'm allowed to disclose what kind of things we do, but there have been more than one occasion I put my spying skills for good entertainment. I mean, in times of peace, what else can I put my skills to use for except spying on the ladi – actually, never mind.

Lord Vaati is our leader, and I think that even though most of us fear him because he's so unpredictable, we of the Sheikah will always answer to him first and foremost – no matter what the will of the kings may be. I heard that when he first started creating the group he picked out the street urchins who survived in castle town by stealing things of value from the merchants. He scared me shitless when I first met him. I think I was around ten years old at the time in the middle of trying to snatch a brooch off of an aristocrat, which I had planned to trade for something better later. Lord Vaati caught me in the middle of it, gave me the freakiest sneer I'd ever seen in my life, and told me I was doing it wrong.

Thus began my career as a Sheikah.

The Sheikah are all pretty easy to distinguish. Just look for someone with white hair and red eyes…if you can find us in the first place. I didn't always have white hair and red eyes, and man I'm glad I actually look pretty decent with them (my superior Shianti looks a little strange…). It was something that couldn't be avoided when Lord Vaati tried to grant us access to magic through a spell he invented. It was an unpleasant ritual…but it's a one-time thing and now I can do all kinds of crazy stuff that had long since been lost to history.

Lord Vaati can be one of the worst people to get to know, but I speak for all of us when I say this: He's like a father to me. Regardless what happens, we'll stick by his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recollection 6: from the diary of Princess Daeia

I met my first Sheikah when I was eleven. I know father met more of them earlier because he worked closely with Vaati, but they never showed themselves to me until then. I remember I was outside on one of the castle balconies feeding the birds when something landed behind me and cursed something obscene.

"Don't speak like that," I'd reprimanded whatever it was. I was surprised to see the thing was a boy my age with bright red eyes and shocking white hair that was tied into a rattail. A blue cloth covered half of his face and most of his arms were taped. Upon seeing me, he began to curse even more.

"Din's fire, now Shianti's REALLY going to kill me," he said. I noticed the red eye-shaped pin he wore around his neck and something occurred to me.

"Wait. Are you…are you a Sheikah by any chance?"

The name struck a chord and the boy paled, confirming my suspicions. Then, he brushed himself off and regarded me suspiciously as he stared at the tiara that rested on my head. "Maybe. And you? Who are you?"

"Maybe? You must be a Sheikah, I'm sure of it. As for me, I am Princess Zelda." I giggled when he gawked in surprise, and then I held out my hand. "Call me Daeia."

"The…the princess?" he gulped, and then muttered something about how he was definitely going to be punished later. Finally, he straightened out and took my outstretched hand. "You might as well know then. I'm Rasan, a class I Sheikah. You can call me Raz though."

"Nice to meet you. I've never met a Sheikah before though."

"That's because we're not supposed to be seen and I screwed up just now."

"Oh. Were you up on the roofs?"

"Yeah."

"That's a strange place to be. You were on the roofs doing what?"

"Uh…I was in the middle of an exam," he said, suddenly becoming fidgety from remembering what he had been doing. "I think I have to go now or Shianti's going to be mad. She takes her job seriously."

"And you don't?"

"Of course I do! She's just crazy. Well, nice meeting you!"

And that was how I first met Raz. I heard he failed that particular exam and was strictly forbidden to talk to me. I learned later on that "strictly forbidden" in Sheikah terms was a challenge to succeed in achieving the very thing that was strictly forbidden. Initially he was too amateur compared to his more skilled superiors so he would get caught before he could get anywhere near me, but over time his skills improved until he could out-trick most of the others. The first time he managed to get past all the watchful Sheikah he just stood there without a clue as to what to say to me because he had simply been too focused on foiling the rest of his team.

When I found out what had been going on I wasn't too pleased that I was being stalked without my knowledge, but later on I was grateful for the friendship I'd gained. Raz is one of my best friends at the castle even though we don't meet much.

Speaking of which, I think I might drop by the balcony this afternoon to throw some breadcrumbs to the birds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recollection 7: from Link's notes

Something weird is going on with Vaati, and I don't entirely like it. It's true that I usually don't like what Vaati is up to, but this one is just counterintuitive.

He's making frequent visits to the Lost Woods, and the only thing important that's in the Lost Woods is the Temple of Time and the Master Sword.

At first I thought I had imagined it when I caught a glimpse of him at the edge of the woods, but then I began to notice him make his way there often. He's always seems a little out of it, and I guess that's one reason why I can manage to find him there because he's completely forgotten about stealth. I asked him one time about it, too, and he admitted going there:

"Vaati, is something bothering you?"

"What makes you think that?" he'd snapped.

"I thought I saw you going to the Lost Woods."

"And is that a problem?"

"Well, no, but…I thought you hated that place because of the Master Sword…"

"If you recall, I actually had to use that thing against Ganon the last time. If I could get over holding it, then I can get over being near it."

"Yeah, but, why are you going there so much all of a sudden?"

"Tsk, mind your own business, boy. You may be king now, but I answer to no one. Remember that."

At times I think asking Vaati to stay at Hyrule Castle wasn't the best idea. Despite his claims, I have a feeling he isn't over leading a completely new life as a guardian for the royal family. I can tell it still bothers him a little – what with his enormous pride and all.

I understand: for almost three lifetimes he had been trained to see me as the enemy and the one who would continually ruin everything that was important to him. It's not something that dies easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Recollection 8: from the diary of Lord Vaati

I had a nightmare last night. Or rather, I met nightmare last night.

Unlike most dreams, this one I can recall with surprising clarity. I was stuck in a black expanse of nothing, and I remember keeping my hands close to my sides because it seemed as though the sheer blackness of everything would engulf them. Before long, dark masses materialized before me until an enormous floating eye with two great claws extending out of it was staring me down.

It looked very much like my ultimate form except without the bat wings, and I noticed it held an aura of deviousness instead of the pure malice I can conjure. I found out why a little later.

"Why, Master Vaati, it has been a while hasn't it?" It asked with a low hiss. Its eye held a look of disgust, disappointment, curiosity, and respect all rolled into one. I immediately stepped back and brought my guard up – I did not like this creature, whatever it was.

"Do you not recognize us? Hmph, of course, you only saw us in our most humiliating and despicable form when we first met. This is our true form, but perhaps we will revert to a more familiar one for your sake."

The voice, the way it spoke, there was a horrible familiarity to it. I caught myself in an involuntary snarl when the thing began to shape shift into a small charcoal black miniblin with a crescent demented smile. _Dethl_.

"You…"

"Us!" It giggled in such a way I wanted to grab its little neck and strangle it. "Now, now, we come in peace Master Vaati. There's no need for violence," it said, wagging its claw with that ever-annoying grin. No doubt it was reading my mind as it had done in the past – I mean…future. Confusing, isn't it, when one's past is actually the future? I wondered why I was confronting this thing again and why it knew about our previous encounter in the future. I received the answer in Dethl's next comment.

"We know everything you know, Master Vaati. Therefore, we know about how you fought and defeated us in the future." Its grin flipped upside down into a growl but then quickly reverted to a grin. "We also don't really die."

"You pest, what are you doing here?" I snapped. Between its constant giggles it managed to snort an answer.

"We are beings of Nightmare – we appear in your dreams. For all you and us know, we are a figment of your imagination. That is the literal answer.  
As for our purpose, we simply came for a chat. We spoke true when we said we respected you, Master Vaati. We were a little upset you defeated us, but we accepted our loss and we respect you once more. We want to help you, Master Vaati." The only way I could describe its grin was 'sly.'

I had my fists clenched in anger and Dethl cocked its head in amusement as it began to fade away. The last thing I heard before I woke up baring my teeth in anger was the words: _Tonight was a little reunion. Tomorrow we will talk in length master._

It is noon right now. Will Dethl appear again as promised, or was it all just a nasty dream?

* * *

fleets: It had to be done. As much as I hate Dethl myself, he (it...) needed to be in here. And I have a feeling I'll hate him even more the more this little story progresses - he's a character that's meant to be disliked. Such is his fate, though I don't pity him for it.

**Reily96: **Same here! Though I may still be a bit obsessive...

**Darkwind: **Ohhh yeahhhh I didn't disclose who it was in the preview, did I? I won't say what happens to Rasan, but for now at least you'll know that Daeia will live ;)

**DarkLinkvsRaineSagefan101: **Wellll in my opinion I never considered Vaati to be a virgin ever (at least, from when I first write about him in BC). When I heard about him kidnapping pretty girls in the games or about how he just claimed he was going to marry Zel, I immediately labeled him as womanizer/pervert and...uh...you know the rest (cough). No, this story won't take priority - the other one will. TH update before Rec update is what I'm going to go for.

**Bishieluver01: **And here's the update! :D As for confidence, I think it would do Vaati some good if he lost a little more of it. :P


	4. Recurring Nightmare

Happy belated 4th of July everyone~

Hope you let out your inner pyromaniac :D

I'm cautious of saying this, but my schedule is becoming less outrageous. I...MIGHT...be able to catch up on answering comments, reading, reviewing, writing, drawing, managing....  
but uh...no promises.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Recurring Nightmare**

Recollection 9: from the diary of Rasan 

I'm a believer of destiny. My mother always said I would be someone important someday. She said that if any of us _garrocks_, scroungers, were to make it out of the hellhole we had been living in it would have been me. She might have been saying that to help me keep my head up high when someone would spit at me or kick me away from the produce section at the market, but I took her words to heart and now look where I am. Skills that had been deemed worthless, dirty, and crude were now being used for the royals – I hear awed whispers of the Sheikah everywhere I go.

My mother is dead. She died when I was only three. I don't really think about it anymore…the day she took me out to see the annual Picori Festival. She wanted to make me happy, wanted to let me experience what the other kids had been able to enjoy. Sneaking around in our tattered rags, I was able to snatch away a jar full of candy before the guards caught us and kicked us out to the dark little-known corners of back alley Hyrule.

And then, on the way back home, she pushed me away into a ditch. I splashed into the muddy trash filled water and by the time I had scratched the grime out of my eyes she had gone. That was when I heard the most chilling scream from around the bend in the alley. As though I had heard the screech of a redead, I couldn't move and stood shaking in the gutter, hugging my jar of candy close to my chest. An interminable time passed when I had the courage to step around the corner to find my mother lying sprawled on the pebbled road with a red slit across her throat. No, that wasn't my mother. My mother was always smiling through her discolored hair – she wasn't this…this lifeless doll with a haunting scream on its face.

Does it still give me nightmares? Of course it does. But I don't dwell on it – it's in the past. There was a reason she pushed me into the gutter that day, and it wasn't so I could rot away with the other trash that had collected in the ditch.

I wonder if she could have known where I ended up. When Lord Vaati picked me up from the streets for a new life I wondered if my mother foresaw this somehow. I was given direction; one that was different from the everyday struggle to stay alive amongst the dirt of castle town. I still roam the streets, but this time it's not to stay alive – it's to keep the others alive. That maybe I can prevent another person to suffer the same fate my mother did.

Did you know Lord Vaati was not always as great as he is now? It's a long lost secret and I don't know why he revealed it to me of all people. It came up during my first few weeks at the castle when I was studying how to read and write. I was sitting by a fountain and he had wandered past, making me salute to attention. I remember the conversation clearly:

"…What in Farore's name are you doing, boy?"

"Learning how to read and write my lord!"

"I can see that, fool. I want to know why you are saluting."

"Because…because you're Lord Vaati, sir."

"Hmph. 'Because you're lord Vaati,' he says." I watched him muse with a sneer. He turned sharply to me. "It's one thing to think highly of me, it's another to think highly without knowing anything about me. You only know my name."

"I'm sorry sir…"

"And I'm sick of people like you apologizing without really knowing why. Do you have no spine to fight for yourself?"

"I…but…"

"To think I have people like this in my group – I'm rather disappointed."

"My lord, you're the source of our inspiration! You helped us off the streets and made us into something great. If you'll forgive me I _will_ salute those who I feel deserves to be saluted."

"You're upset. That's much better than mindlessly complying to whatever I say."

"…"

"What's your name, boy?"

"…Rasan, sir."

"How old are you Rasan?"

"Ten, sir."

"…I was around that age when I first began experimenting with magic. I made painful mistakes when I started, just as you will in your first years of training. Despite my earlier comments, you show promise. Don't be afraid to…break convention."

I remained quiet; somewhat confused by the sudden turn the conversation had gone. Lord Vaati rarely talks about his past, let alone mentions it. He took a seat next to me on the edge of the fountain and took away the writing exercises I had been doing to look at it.

"Studying. Good for you. Do you take any pleasure in it?"

"Well…"

"I despise it. But we do what we have to do.

I used to study like it was my life. I wasn't great, boy. I chased after greatness all my life until I became disillusioned by it. I spent lifetimes to become the greatest and most feared sorcerer in the world. A lifetime – do you know how long that is? I know how long that is, but you wouldn't understand how I could know such a thing. Now imagine how it would feel if every experience you had in a lifetime to make you who you were was shattered in a mere hour. To this day I still don't know if I had made the right choice: it had been either the sword or sorcery…and I chose the sword…"

I had no clue what he was rambling about. All I could do was nod because I was afraid that whatever answer I could give him would incite him to anger. I watched my lord carefully as he smiled thoughtfully to himself.

"I'm beginning to see what the divine meant. Redemption does exist as the red dragon said…but I should have known better than to assume I could escape punishment. I can be forgiven, but forgiveness can't outweigh the crimes I have committed. The goddesses cannot grant me death, for death is too good for a scoundrel like me. Nor can they trap me in a seal for another hundred years because that means nothing to me – I have gotten used to it.

Instead they have bestowed one of the most fitting punishments they could have given me. They left me with a sense of justice and morals so I can tear myself apart inside out until I'm nothing but a shell. I have killed and destroyed more lives than you would like to believe without mercy: the ones who died by my hand died quickly, but I must suffer slowly to pay for every life that was lost by my hand.

The ones like you, Rasan, compound my problem did you know that? You revere me because you believe I am a protector. I was once revered because I was the destroyer, and that's how it should have been. That's how it should have stayed. All the hundreds of year's worth of sins have disappeared from history! Everything! Where has all the time gone, and where is the justice? What kind of a world is it if the greatest villain is left to enjoy the light…

I'm a hero now, a new person. I have accepted that. But do you see why becoming a hero is troublesome in itself? Heroes have morals…heroes thrive on justice. When the villain was forgotten he escaped the justice he deserved with mocking laughter. Now the hero seeks justice, and the only way to achieve it is to prevent myself from reaching peace.

Don't tell me to stop dwelling on the past. Don't tell me the future is there to look forward to. When you live as long as I have done the future begins to lose its glow."

I had become stiff from hearing Lord Vaati's rant. It was obvious he was bitter about something but I didn't understand a word of what he was talking about. I could tell he was mostly speaking through ideas that had probably festered in his mind and that he simply wanted someone to speak to. He must have seen my stricken face because he stopped and his lips curled into a slight smile.

"You must be thinking I'm going to commit suicide. Bah, that's only for cowards. I have been living out of habit, and old habits are hard to break. I will never shame myself by ending my own life so you have no need to worry about that. Besides, what will you and the Sheikah do without me?"

"We will stick with you to the end, Lord Vaati. Even to death."

He chuckled to himself and he stood up, his cape whirling behind him as he turned his heel abruptly. With my keen ears, I heard one last whisper that I wasn't sure he had meant for me to hear.

_Still, I will see an end to this nightmare…_

Recollection 10: from the diary of Princess Daeia

Butterflies flitter, golden dust in my hands  
You say you will return again  
A promise that won't be broken  
But when I wake to birdsong  
No silken wings kiss my cheek  
A bottle splintered, empty and hollow  
Just like your last promise

A girl waits by the windowsill  
Cold ice against her skin  
Looking for a light viridian  
Waiting for the dead

Recollection 11: from the diary of Lord Vaati

It's my sixth day at the Temple of Time. On days I come here I kneel before the pedestal of the holy sword to wait for it to speak again as it had done in the past. It doesn't speak, so I wait.

Link has begun to ask me why I frequent the temple I abhor with a passion. What can I say? He wouldn't understand when even I don't really know why. Sometimes I wonder if I had imagined the entire conversation with the Master Sword before Fey had revived me from death. Perhaps in my delusionary state I had fantasized the entire thing and that it had never occurred.

But I remember taking the sword clearly and how it had prompted me to choose the path I would take. I also remember its chilling remark telling me I would not escape the punishment I deserved for the crimes I had once committed.

_No matter what path you choose to follow I fear you will always be troubled by your decision until it eventually eats up your soul. This is the punishment for the sins you have committed…_

_In due time you will pay for what you have done._

Did the sword speak true? I don't know what I would say to the omniscient blade were it to speak to me again – perhaps I only want consolation, a reinforcement of the fate I had accepted.

_You feel like you don't deserve living on in a world where people believe you are good when you believe you are not – it feels like a lie, does it not?_

The sword had known so much and had seen right through me. I had once been skeptical of the divine and had seen them as gutless, irresponsible bastards who weren't worthy of their titles. I was proven utterly and completely wrong and their deep wisdom turned me humble. It's not often I am forced to succumb to the knowledge of how wrong I had been. In my current state of doubt and confusion I seek to gain knowledge from the being that could put into words everything I had struggled to see.

Yet it stands in silence and refuses audience. It is either a part of my divine punishment or a testimony to the fact that I had been mad when I had believed it had spoken.

My lids fall heavy. I must retire soon so I do not appear tired and weak before my followers. As I prepare to lift my quill above the paper I already hear the insane laughter of nightmare.

I see Dethl has kept his word to talk to me tonight. Very well, I will listen to what he has to say.

He had better speak wisely – I have little patience as of late.

* * *

fleets: Not much happens in this chapter I'm afraid...but there were a couple of important things I needed to cover before I moved on. They're not too obvious, but it'll become clearer within a few more of these recollections. Thanks for reading.

Oh yes, there were several references to TU so if you accidentally read this one before TU you might be confused. :)

**Reily96: **the hated Dethl will make a definite appearance in the next one. You can be sure he's not the good guy.

**Shadow Yoshi: **LOL. Pedosorcerer Vaati. I just might have to up the rating XD. Just kidding of course - Vaati in this story has no interest in Zelda mostly because he knew her when she was six. Though if it weren't for that fact he probably would have been a LOT flirtier XD Thank you!

**Peka The Corsair: **Ugghhhh Dethl is a nasty little thing. As a bad guy in my stories, I'll admit I like him best (definitely above Ganon). Dethl's plotting something nasty. Portraying everything I want to in first person is going to be difficult. I just might have to go back to third person for one scene, but for the most part I'm going to try first. Thanks for the wishes, I'm going to need it!

**DarkLinkvsRaineSagefan101: **His age is a little iffy. He looked around 12ish in BC (around Link's age - Link was 11). In the first half (cursed sorcerer) their appearance became something like 16~18 for a brief while, and then returned to 11~12 for windwaker and their own era.  
Vaati's 12is for BC because when he stole the hat in MC, he's 12 (it'll come up in Tainted Heart. At the current chapter of TH he's only 8). He didn't really age when he was sealed so he stayed 12ish.  
In TU, Link is in his 20s and so is Vaati (but now Vaati is looking younger than Link).  
In this story, Link is in his 30s. Vaati still looks around his early 20s because of his Minish lineage, and this helps him tremendously when he wants to pick up the ladies.

Whew. Long reply is loooong. Hope that helped.

**Darkwind: **Vaati cynicism ftw XD

**Bishieluver01: **Dethl somehow managed to avoid your death-hammer. The NEXT one though, beat him up for me he deserves it. Yeah, Vaati's a tad messed up :(  
And Rasan will make more appearances for sure :D

**Psycho Itachi: **I am DEFINITELY a Vaati fan XD I haven't written a story without him. Thank you for reviewing! This is going to be a very dark story though...if there is any happiness in the story it will be a twisted and slightly demented sort :(

**Victoria-BlackHeart: **Thank you! I'm still playing around with first person writing - i hope this works out :)


	5. Gone are Those Days

fleets: This story has been revived! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in forever, but I wanted to focus on finishing Tainted Heart first. I'm ashamed by how short this is, but I didn't have a choice because the next bits fit better in the next chapter.

Also, believe it or not this story is almost done (I told you this wasn't going to be a long story :P)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gone are Those Days**

Recollection 12: from the diary of Lord Vaati

Dethl looks at me with those glinting yellow eyes and cocks his head with that ever-present grin. How dare it mock me, but I am too tired of its little games. It's not worth my energy so I just wait patiently for it to continue.

"We promised we would speak at length today. Please sit, Master Vaati." It motions a hand over to an elaborate maroon chair that had appeared in the void. The nightmare being watches me curiously as I continue to stare it down, trying to figure out what it was up to. Dethl stifles laughter and shakes its head. "We assure you, we are only here to have a nice chat with you Master Vaati. We ask you again, please, sit down. You are making us quite uncomfortable and it will only be an idiot thing to do to make your limbs tired from standing all night. Even if this is a dream, you _will_ feel fatigued if you continue to stand."

Muttering, I sit down slowly and refuse to utter a single word. If the fool can read my mind then so be it: I won't speak only to have that grinning abomination interrupt me.

"Oh, must we be so cynical Master Vaati? We came here for a conversation, not to flaunt our mind reading capabilities. What fun will it be if we only hear our own voice?"

Like hell if I'm going to let that sneering imp have its way. I'll never forget what it made me go through when we first met. What does Dethl want anyway? I charge a small energy sphere in my hand as a warning – I can kill it a hundred thousand times if that's what he so desires.

"It seems you are bitter about our behavior towards you when we first met. Again, understand that we apologize and we are trying to approach you as allies. What say we start over again my dear Vaati? No more of this 'Master Vaati' nonsense and we will introduce ourselves as _equals_." Dethl shifted shapes so that he was back to the floating black eye with two snaking claws that appeared so much like my final form. I tensed in my seat while Dethl's eye rolled towards me. I could still feel its demented grin even though it no longer had a mouth to grin with.

"We are the master of nightmare and you are the master of sorcery. Two great minds, we say. This is a monumental event; wouldn't you agree, our good friend?"

"What do you want?"

"He speaks! Finally. We were getting tired of reading your convoluted mind. Now, no need to hiss like that. We said we wanted to talk."

This Dethl…I guess I was finally seeing what was really behind that fake grin I saw those years ago. Unlike when it had been an imp, this Dethl was more composed and less giggly. It was right – it really did feel like I was facing an equal, and there was something dangerous about it. What _was_ Dethl?

"All these questions. Ah, well, we feel obligated to answer because you _are_ the great Vaati after all. We are the master of nightmare. Here, we are god and we answer to none. That is all you need to know, friend.

As for what we wanted to talk about: we wanted to talk about you. Yes, you. Surely you remember how we said we respected you?"

I nodded.

"The thing is, my good friend, we recognize how unhappy you are. So lost. You even visit the blade of our bane hoping you'll find answers," the shadow tsked. "How sorry you have become, dear Vaati. Do you know what you've lost? You've lost your passion."

I gritted my teeth. Dethl was getting on my nerves, but it wasn't because he was wrong.

It was because he was right.

"Of course we are right, silly Vaati. We know you intimately, whether you like it or not."

I lost my temper then. "So what's it to you? Do you think you can bring back what it was like then when I didn't have to worry about anything and could do whatever I pleased? Do you think you can bring back the past?" I stopped as a thought hit my head. I could see Dethl was about to answer and I interrupted him before he had a chance to speak. "Argh, never mind. I know you can build up that fake world where everything goes my way. That's not the point."

"We are slightly offended you call our creations 'fake,'" Dethl sounded indignant. He rolled his eye and his arms heaved upwards as if to shrug. "In any event, we want to help you."

"I remember you said that last time."

"Yes, yes, we realize you harbor a grudge on us for putting you in what you thought was a humiliating situation. Really, only a true control freak like you would have been offended by our gift of a world where anything can come true. What a curious character you are."

"I don't want any of your crap. Now get the hell out of here."

"But wait! We didn't even tell you our proposal." Dethl pushed me back down into my seat to keep me sitting down. Annoyed, I singed his claw and he pulled back with a growl. "Now there's no need for that."

"Don't touch me."

"We won't if you'd just relax, friend. Learn to _relax_."

I looked around at the dark expanse that surrounded me and I sighed. This was supposedly my dream and unless I woke up I wasn't going to be able to get away from the annoying blob.

"We are not a blob."

"Fine. Be quick about it. What do you want?"

"Well, we know how to end your little torment. We know what you must do to end yourself of the torture you have found yourself in. If you would care to listen, we will tell you exactly what you must do to finally," Dethl snickered, "rest in peace."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Recollection 13: from Link's notes

I had an interesting talk with Vaati yesterday. I was surprised we even talked at all because he still has his old grudge against me and he hates wasting time with "pointless chatter" when he could "be more productive." It's understandable; I mean, before we were forced to work together we were mortal enemies and both of us still have our rivalries with each other.

I don't know how the conversation started, but he ended up talking about the time when he had first attempted to take over Hyrule. "Those were the good days," he'd said.

"What was it like back then?"

"Psh, not much different than the present day, but that was when I was the most feared being alive. There was no Ganondorf to steal my thunder."

"But then someone like me taught you a lesson, huh?"

"Unfortunately. In fact, someone exactly like you. A naïve, stupid prat. The only reason he won was because of that dumb sword. I don't understand how he could have beaten me when I had godly powers."

"You should be embarrassed."

"Quiet."

"Didn't you have a feeling of déjà vu when you tried the same thing again later? Same looking kid with the same sword went after you, didn't he?"

"I was the most powerful being in the world! I could capture beautiful maidens whenever I wanted and no one could stop me."

"But someone did stop you."

"By a freak accident."

I couldn't help but grin. Vaati was as stubborn as the castle's stable horses, but I guess that was what allowed him to get this far. "And was it by freak accident that I beat you at the Palace of Winds?"

"You did not beat me. Was I sealed? No."

"You fainted."

"That is an irrelevant detail."

He talked animatedly about all the details he had gone over to make his plan work. He described how he logged the movements of his minions to determine the situation in certain areas of Hyrule, how he handled disobedience, and how he managed the scouts. "It was a lot of work for one person."

"You must be glad you don't have to worry about all that anymore."

He gave me a funny look then. The sorcerer looked into the distance, his eyes unfocused as though he were busy thinking of something. After a few minutes, he shrugged. "I miss those days."

That was all he said after that.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Recollection 14: Memo for the Sheikah

Attention. Lord Vaati has issued all Sheikah to abandon posts in the castle. Report to stations in castle town and remain until further orders. Violators will be punished accordingly.

May the one eyed man who can see the truth have mercy on you.

* * *

**Reily96: **Yeah, this story is going to be pretty depressing... even for me. On a different note: I was writing the Dethl section and I couldn't help but think that Dethl and TS might actually get along.

**Victoria-BlackHeart: **Thank you~. And np, I enjoyed your story (though it seems it hasn't been updated in a while)

**Bishieluver01: **Well, this has got to be my most depressing story ever. As for Dethl, well, I still hate him.

**Peka The Corsair: **I included Daeia's recollection because I felt I should mention the effect Fey's death had on her. :)

**DarkLinkvsRaineSagefan101:** You might begin to see in the later chapters (I'm telling this now because I don't know if I'll pull it off) but I see Dethl as an everpresent nightmare that exists in the minds of tormented people. There's no beginning with him, he was always there. And as long as people have nightmares, Dethl will never die. What an ahole.


	6. Suspicious Requests

**Chapter 6: Suspicious Requests**

Recollection 15: from the diary of Lord Vaati:

Ah, the Palace of Winds. I haven't been back here in so long, and now that I'm visiting here again I realize just how much I've missed it. It's been a while since I have last been here, and I can see parts of it slowly breaking down from the lack of maintenance. There are new tenants here. Migrating birds seem to be using this floating palace as a convenient rest stop between their long flights. It's quiet and calm, and I love the view of the vast horizon all beneath my feet. I wish somewhat regretfully that we could have met up here at this great palace instead of at the depths of Hyrule Castle, but I'm not sure how much more stress this place can handle. Hmm, yes, the sparring chamber will have to do. I'm not particularly picky about these kinds of things.

"_At midnight?"_

"_You heard me. Midnight. At the Sheikah sparring chamber. Bring a sword with you, but not the Master Sword. Just a regular one."_

"_I never knew you were into sword fighting."_

"_I'm not."_

I had found Link talking happily with Daeia earlier today. The newest Princess Zelda saw me first, and I guess I couldn't help but grin a little when she abruptly stopped talking and her jaw dropped in shock at the sight of me. Granted, my flashy entrance had been rather dramatic I admit, but I still love shocking people with my abilities.

The encounter had taken no more than a few minutes. I hadn't intended to get caught up in lengthy chatter, and I wasn't sure how long I could stand their presence. I gave Link the message that he was to go to the sparring chamber in the castle underground at midnight alone. He was to come prepared to fight dressed in his old hero's tunic, and he was to bring a sword other than the Master Sword. His face had scrunched up in so much confusion, but I had refused to elaborate further. If he knew my reasons for wanting him to go there, he wouldn't have agreed to go.

Just before I left, I stopped to say goodbye to the princess. She cocked her head curiously, and I could tell she was bothered by something about me from the way she wrung her hands together. Ever since I'd met her she'd had that habit of twisting her fingers together whenever she was agitated. She asked me if she would be able to see me again sometime.

I'd told her "perhaps."

She wanted me to promise. Ha, how could I answer that? I left her with an "I don't make promises," which was an honest answer enough.

Daeia. I've always acted as though you were a nuisance but I wonder if you ever knew how fond I've become of seeing you grow up. If I had a daughter I would have wanted her to be just like you.

Whatever happens, don't resent me.

Recollection 16: from the diary of Rasan

Dear Nayru I'm frightened. I don't know what exactly, but I have a bad feeling about something. Call it Sheikan intuition, but before the day is done I just know something bad is going to happen.

It all started with a note we got from our upper officers. They'd received an order from Lord Vaati telling us to abandon our castle posts and reposition to posts in castle town. I'd completely forgotten about the orders this morning and had gone to my usual spot around the courtyard instead. Of course I began to notice something wasn't right when I didn't hear any of Shianti's headache inducing words chastising me for a whole straight hour. I was about to sneak off to my castle town post when I noticed Lord Vaati and the king speaking nearby.

Now I know I'm not supposed to eavesdrop on higher-ranking Sheikah (and Lord Vaati no less), but curiosity got the better of me. Besides, the princess was there as well, and it might sound foolish but I always enjoy trying to guess what perfume she's wearing that day. What? It's a part of training. You know, like, keeping my senses sharp. Not to brag, but I've gotten most of my guesses right.

This morning, however, I couldn't even remember if the princess was wearing lilac or peach or spring rain. The conversation between my lord and the king had me nervous even though the subject seemed innocent enough. From what I picked up, Lord Vaati had asked the king to join him for a one on one at the sparring grounds.

I know they could have just wanted to strike swords for fun. I spar with my fellow Shiekah all the time for entertainment during our breaks. Still, something about Lord Vaati's request struck me with unease and I remember crouching in the shadows trying my hardest not to fidget. Sheikah rarely fidget, but I was so preoccupied that I had to consciously force myself to stay still.

Once they were out of sight, I decided to disobey orders to station myself in castle town. Ugh, even writing the word 'disobey' makes me flinch but a gut feeling tells me to stay put. Lord Vaati had wanted us away from the castle for some reason and I'm not sure I'm going to like the reason why. He's a little reckless sometimes, and these days it seems as though he doesn't care if he puts himself in danger. Someone has to look out for him.

I am currently writing this in the sparring chamber. It's difficult to see what I'm writing because the only light I have is the tiny spark I'd conjured through sorcery. The torches are all unlit and I feel like a rat in its hole. So effing dark. Shianti was right though: writing this out makes me feel a little less shaky.

I probably have roughly four more hours until midnight. Legs, I'm sorry. You'll be complaining from the long hours of perching on the ceiling beams but just think about the rooftop training we did. If we were able to pass that then sitting up here for four more hours is nothing a Sheikah can't do.

Recollection 17: from the notes of Link

Whatever could Vaati be thinking? Sure I'll take him up on sparring if he wants to, but what's with the time? Midnight? His request sounds like something that came out of a clichéd dueling battle. I'm not really worried though: Vaati's always been a little quirky. Even as a villain his antics had been funny at times.

Like, I asked him why he never just stoned me to put an end to me for good. It sounded like an easy way for him to win and I was just curious why he always chose the harder way of pummeling me down enough so that he won.

"Of course it's easier. All it takes is one good hit and you're done for."

"Then why didn't you? Didn't you think that, by your second loss, that you should just do it the easy way?"

"But that's the cheater's way, you see."

"… no, I don't see."

"Of course you don't. You're an idiot. Just think – there are a multitude of spells that I have at my disposal that can get rid of you in less than a second. Though you have to be a true master to learn these spells, you don't have to be godly to know them. What will it prove if I defeat you with only 'master' level spells? It will be much more satisfactory if I defeat you with godly _skills_."

"Yeah but your 'godly skills' weren't good enough."

"Only someone with true godly skills would even attempt to get rid of you the more difficult way. See, if I didn't have godly skills then I wouldn't attempt the hard way. By attempting the hard way, I am godly."

"Or maybe you're just delusional."

Hmm, I wonder why Vaati's taken a sudden interest in sparring though. He could probably use a few pointers considering how bad he is with the sword when he's handicapped without magic, but it wouldn't be like him to ask for help. Thinking about the way he'd said it this morning he definitely wasn't asking for help.

Maybe he wants to prove how great he is or something. If that's the case I should go easy on him to make him think he's good haha. He seems to have a need to demonstrate his abilities every so often to convince himself he hasn't lost his old touch. There was one day where he went off and terrorized the countryside with cyclones. That was a disaster. What was even more maddeningly frustrating was that he said it looked as though I didn't know what to do with all the rupees that had accumulated in the treasury, so he was giving me something to spend them on. Sure enough, the next few months were spent trying to fix up the damage in the areas that had been hit by the "natural disasters" and to pay up compensation for the injured. Good thing no one had died. Vaati's huge ego needs to be fed with encouragement and proof of superiority, it seems. Come to think of it, maybe we can afford to have his overstuffed ego shrivel up a bit.

Yeah, if we're sparring tonight I'm not going to go easy on him, haha.

* * *

fleets: Not much to say. Oy, my mind's all over the next story idea I have and it's wandering away from this one (must... force myself to finish this).

**Pokemon-FTW:** I'm happy (and relieved) you don't think I'm a creepy weirdo. :D

**DarkLinkvsRaineSagefan101: **Politiks. That's all I can hint with the Sheikah ;)

**Reily96: **Vaati thinks too much XP. Just between you and me, I'm ready to end this story. I'm afraid if it goes for much longer I would have beaten the story out of decency, you know what I mean? :/

**Midna Hytwilian: **I surprise myself by creating a character that is so easy to hate. When I played LA, Dethl was an 'eh' kind of character. Now I hate his very guts. But he's fun to write nevertheless.

**Victoria-BlackHeart: **Yeah, it's almost over. The whole thing has gone on for so long though - I'm ready for a new start.

**Peka The Corsair: **Yeah, I read that quote from zeldawiki I think. The 'one eyed man who can see truth' is thought to be Vaati by some Zelda theorists out there, so i thought I'd stick that in somewhere in this story ;)


	7. This is How Our Story Ends

fleets: warning - depressing chapter ahead  
disclaimer - Sarah Mclachlan owns lyrics to song

* * *

**Chapter 7: This is How Our Story Ends**

The Lost Recollection

A step echoed through the sparring chamber as Link stepped inside at midnight as Vaati had requested. The torches along the walls were newly lit and the sorcerer stood at the very end of the hall with his back facing him. It seemed as though he was playing with a flame before he lifted up his palms and lit the last torch. Link took note of how bare the place was. It was somewhat lonely, but it was lonely in a cozy way. There was a sort of peaceful quiet here.

As Link approached, Vaati tilted his head and acknowledged his presence. "Link." The sorcerer turned around and Link noticed he didn't have any sword on him. How were they supposed to spar if he was the only one who had a sword?

"Where's your sword, Vaati?" Link asked, slightly annoyed that he had come with his old tunic just like Vaati had asked him to. Right now he saw no reason to come here wearing the embarrassingly conspicuous hero's garb if they weren't really going to spar.

Vaati ignored him. His gaze became a little distant as he smiled past him and chuckled. "Do you remember when we first met?"

Slightly caught off guard by the question, Link shrugged. "When you kidnapped Zelda?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"Last night I had a dream. It was about the old days." Vaati refused to explain further and left the increasingly concerned Link to wonder what his statement implied. To the blonde's surprise, Vaati summoned his trademark flying eyes which began to spin around him. "Can you do me a favor, Link?"

Link wasn't sure if he should be more worried about the fact that the spinning eyes were beginning to flicker red, or the fact that Vaati was asking him for help. "Ok?"

Vaati suddenly grinned broadly and his face showed signs of relief. "I knew you'd say that." The wind mage's red eyes narrowed. "Fight me, Link. Until one of us is done for good."

"What?" Link gasped. "I can't do that… you're my friend. I can't fight you…"

Vaati's gaze fell to the floor. While he would have been sarcastic on normal days, Vaati's voice lacked the sarcasm and instead his words sounded genuine. "Well then," he said softly, smiling a little, "that's a pity, isn't it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_You know what would atone for everything you've done and finally get rid of that soiled conscience of yours? Fight your enemy. If he beats you then you will simply follow the path of all the other great forces of evil before you. If you beat him, then we can celebrate together."_

For not one second do I believe Dethl's words. I don't plan to celebrate with him. I would sooner strangle him to death – but something tells me there will be no end to the lord of nightmares.

Then why have I fallen right into the devil's snare? Well Link, you're the only one who can help me. Put an end to this tormenting dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Was he serious? Link didn't even have the time to think if Vaati seriously planned to kill him or not. Wasn't he over this? Everything was supposed to be good again, why now after all this time?

Link winced as a beam of energy burned through the corners of his right sleeve and he dodged just in time an attack that would have pierced his throat. Judging from his attacks, it seemed as though Vaati seriously wanted him dead but the look on his face said there was something more to it.

"Why, Vaati? I need to know why."

The sorcerer only smiled and summoned a sword out of thin air. He disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind Link. Link swiftly blocked and parried, but was surprised by how he was struggling to keep up with Vaati's sword strokes. The blond was good, but not many could match the skills of magically enhanced swordplay.

As these thoughts ran through Link's head, Vaati chuckled. "There can only be two outcomes from this, Link. I either kill you or you kill me. You know that. Even if you managed to disarm me I can still use magic against you, and you know I won't stop fighting until one of us is dead."

"Damn it Vaati! What's gotten into you? Just tell me what's wrong."

Link was surprised by how vehemently Vaati shook his head. "No. This is the only way."

Metal clashed. Blue and red stared into each other for a breath.

The next few seconds moved extremely slowly in the eyes of Link. He saw Vaati smirk and pull back his glowing sword in preparation for a deadly thrust. His eyes were hard and determined, but there was something defeated about them. Vaati's sword glinted as it moved in for the kill, and Link had no choice but to block it with his sword. At such close quarters, the swords rebounded awkwardly, and the momentum of the clash brought Link's sword moving towards the sorcerer.

The entire fight had lasted no more than five minutes. It wasn't epic: just a quick battle that was over no sooner than it had begun. He would never have imagined it to end the way it had; so simple and quick – it should at least have been legendary. Link cried out as he saw the fatal blow that his sword had inflicted and caught the collapsing wind mage before he hit the ground.

Link rarely lost his cool, but he was about to lose it now. There was a low buzz in his ears and he couldn't think straight. "Why, why, why…" he repeated over and over, unable to keep his voice steady.

"Shut up, boy." Link couldn't understand why Vaati was laughing. Then again, he didn't really understand a lot about Vaati.

"why…"

Link felt Vaati's weight on his shoulder gradually increase as he lost energy to hold himself up. As he spoke, Vaati's voice became more difficult to hear until it was no louder than a whisper. "Because this is how it should have been."

"No! You don't understand, everything was resolved! The goddesses forgave you, I – "

"Did I ever care about the goddesses? Did I ever care about you? I felt sick… sick to my soul that I was living on with a hundred years worth of my life gone. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Link was supporting Vaati's full weight now. He thought of how Vaati would have cringed or blasted him away if he wasn't dying. The reality of the situation struck him harder. Vaati wasn't going to live. "Why do you have to be so stubborn and think there's only one way to end things?"

"Idiot. You wouldn't understand…" Both of them were in a pool of crimson now. The bottom half of Link's tunic was bright red but he didn't care. All he could think of now were Vaati's ragged gasps and his limp form. Vaati spoke hoarsely with difficulty. "I've always denied we were allies."

Link nodded.

"I've been lying." Vaati laughed again. Link managed to smile sadly but he didn't know what words to say. "I had a friend once, back in the old days. I died then, too. Stupid, naïve, Vaati. I never felt more free after that."

The hero felt even more at a loss. The sorcerer rarely mentioned his past life.

"I'm going to be so free now."

Link sat on his knees with the dead wind mage in his arms. Not knowing what to do he hugged the body tighter. His brows furrowed and his breath came out in short gasps. "Vaati I… you were my friend too."

Soon after, Link was mercifully pulled away from his pain by a silver dagger, enveloping him into a world of eternal sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rasan shook as he watched Link collapse next to his lord, his teacher, his mentor. His father. His breath came out in rasps and he stood trembling, his Sheikah trained composure completely gone, before he dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands. The dagger fell to the floor with a soft tinkling noise. The boy was trying his best to control his breathing as he choked up in sobs.

_What have I done?_

He didn't mean to. It was just a reaction. He'd seen the king and Vaati fighting and within a few minutes they were on the floor, one being supported by the other as he lay dying. The only emotion he knew at that point was unexplainable pain and anger, and then everything was over.

"I'm s-sorry," Rasan gasped between breaths. He clawed at the floor, his hands moving involuntarily as he tried to think about what to do. There was nothing he could do. "L-lord V-vaati. I'm s-sorry… the king…"

He pounded the floor with his fists and he curled up in a tight ball, a muffled scream escaping him. Minutes later, there was the sound of choked sobbing.

Beside the tormented boy lay two people who had once been enemies. They had fallen such that they appeared to be mirror images of each other: one light and one dark. In the dim lights of the chamber, however, they appeared almost identical.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Recollection 18: from the diary of Princess Daeia

My hands are unsteady as I write this. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to feel again. When will these tears stop? I wish I could sleep and never wake up again.

I remember when Rasan visited me. It was in the early hours before the birds were awake, and the sky was dark navy with a tinge of orange on the horizon, hinting at morning. I'll never forget his face. His silver hair was all tangled and gnarled, and I had wondered why since he always took care to be a little vain in front of me. Then I noticed the blood that had dried on the tips of his hair, and the terrible red splatters that angled across his face and splashed all over his body like some devilish design. I could tell something devastating had happened from the way his eyes were wide with fear. He had even pulled down his facemask lower so he could breathe better through his panicked gasps.

I asked him if he was all right, and I was shocked when he suddenly broke down and tears began to stream down his face. He pushed me away when I moved to comfort him with a hug.

"_Tell me what's wrong. What's happened to you?"_

"_My princess, I… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"_

"_Don't call me that Raz, we're friends. I don't like it when you treat me so formally."_

"_Daeia… I…"_

"_Breathe, Raz. It'll be all right. I'm here with you."_

"_Your father, Lord Vaati…"_

I never expected to hear those next words.

"_they're dead."_

I believe I fainted after that, because the next minute I woke up Rasan was desperately trying to help me up. I screamed into his shoulder and I began to cry, and it seemed as though Rasan couldn't take it anymore then. I remember him setting me down and he took a step back so I could see him better, and then a horrible realization came over me. Those bloodstains… I'll never forget those bloodstains on dear Rasan's face.

"_No…"_

"_I'm sorry."_

I didn't even ask why. I didn't ask how. I don't remember what happened next very clearly except that I had screamed for him to go away. His voice had been pleading, and I couldn't hear how much pain he was in at the time because the pain I was going through had made me deaf. I think I hit him, and the worst part was he took it willingly. I wish he had stopped me. I wish he had fought back because that would have meant this whole thing wasn't true.

But he didn't fight back. Rasan was at least partly responsible for the death of my father and Vaati. He reached out once with his hand, but I continued to hit him in my sorrowful rage. Before I knew it he was gone, and I was left in my lonely room with only my wracking sobs keeping me company.

I never knew my days were only going to be lonelier.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Recollection 19: From the diary of Rasan

A slap never stung me harder than when Daeia hit me across the face last night. I deserved it. I wish there was a way to let her know I didn't mean it – that I didn't want her father to die. It was my training getting in the way; I just reacted even before I knew what I was doing. I guess I know why Lord Vaati didn't want us to be around Hyrule Castle yesterday…

She crumpled to the floor like a frail paper flower and it was all my fault. I had been watching the entire fight and I could have stopped them. I killed her father, and Lord Vaati was dead.

Daeia, would it console you if I told you he didn't suffer? I was trained to kill – he went to sleep before he knew what was happening.

Daeia, did you know I had a letter for you that I never had the nerve to give you? You would have laughed and said it was stupid and cheesy, but all the words on the paper are the truest things I'd ever written. I don't think I can ever let you read this now. You don't deserve a killer like me…

_Dear Daeia, _

_Ever since I heard about you I dreamed about you. I imagined the princess of Hyrule to be the most beautiful woman alive, with a sweet innocence that would give even the most cynical man hope that there is good in the world. You know what? I'm hardly ever wrong about things. I wasn't wrong about this one. _

_I care about you more than anything in the world, even more than Lord Vaati who has been like a father to me. I know you may never care about me the way I care about you, but I just wanted you to know that I will do whatever it is you wish. If you want me to listen, I'll listen. If you want me to comfort you, I'll wrap you in my arms. If you want me to disappear, I'll vanish like the wind. And if you say I have to walk to the moon, I'll do it, no matter how impossible it may seem._

_Whatever it takes to see you happy. _

_Forever yours,_

_Rasan_

Last night you told me to leave and never come back. You never want to see my face again.

I don't expect you to forgive me. I'm not even going to ask forgiveness.

I spoke true when I said I'd do anything for you.

I wanted you to be happy…

XXXXXXXXXX

Recollection 20: From a Notice in Castle Town

This morning, the king along with his advisor and chief of the secret royal guards was found dead in the sparring grounds of Hyrule Castle. The late king of Hyrule and Lord Vaati were inflicted with fatal wounds from a sharp object, most likely from the swords found lying next to them and a silver dagger.

It is suspected the Sheikah, a special sect of the royal guards first established by Lord Vaati himself, had a hand in the regicide and murder. Further investigations are being undertaken and several high ranking Sheikah are under questioning.

Details to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Recollection 21: A Letter for The Princess

Dear Daeia,

It causes me so much pain to see you hurt like this, and I feel like I'm dying when I see you are hurt because of me. I can't ask you to forgive me. You hate me.

I wish last night was all a dream. I wish it had just been an evil nightmare and that I'm going to wake up in the morning to hear you laughing with your father. I wish I could ask Lord Vaati for advice on what to do, but how could I when he is dead in this nightmare?

I want you to know that I will always try to grant your wishes to the best of my abilities. I know it's hard to believe scum like me. How can I show you that I want the best for you?

I am writing this letter to say goodbye. I can't tell you this in person because my presence will only cause you pain, and I can't see you so hurt again. You wanted me to disappear from you forever, and I want you to know that I will do whatever it is you wish so you will be happy.

I love you,

Rasan

XXXXXXXXXXX

Recollection 22: From the diary of Princess Daeia

I never knew my days were only going to be lonelier.

They found Rasan dead the morning I found his goodbye letter on my bedside table. He had set up the town gallows himself and had hung a rope around his own neck.

Like he was some criminal.

They couldn't recognize him at first because he had stripped himself of his Sheikah uniform and had died his hair brown. He shouldn't have gone that way. It had taken all my willpower not to decide to join him and my father and Vaati right then and there.

I was responsible for Rasan's death. I was the one, in my anger at him for the death of my father and Vaati, to tell him I wanted him to disappear forever. I wanted him to go far away so that I would never have to see him again. I hadn't been thinking straight. It was selfish of me, because I wasn't the only one who had been grieving.

Rasan, you never told me how much you cared. I was foolish, and I never told you I cared about you too. I thought you knew, and now you're gone because you loved me so much to do everything I wanted you to do.

XXXXXXXXX

Recollection 23: Notice

As of the next new moon, the Sheikah are to be disbanded and exiled from the great land of Hyrule on the charges of regicide and experimenting with dark sorcery. For the safety and security of the people of Hyrule, any Sheikah found in the boundaries of Hyrule will be met with hostility.

XXXXXXXXX

Recollection 24: From the diary of Princess Daeia

Shianti's keeping a close watch on me now, even at the risk of her own safety since the Sheikah exile had been issued by the royal court. I think that was what made me come to my senses and continue on in a world where everyone else had left. Mother died as well.

I heard the maids scream and I had rushed to the noise even though my entire being was telling me not to look. She was there lying on the carpet with a tiny elegant bottle in her hands. Half of a crystal blue liquid was gone from the bottle.

I envied her then, as I cried out and ran to her side, gripping her cold arms and hugging them close to me. While streams of tears ran down my face her expression was so serene and calm. I was angry with her at the same time. She had abandoned me and had decided to leave me all alone while she went on to join father, Vaati, and Rasan.

I don't blame her for doing what she had done. Had it not been for Shianti I would have done the same and would have left the people of Hyrule without a ruler. The people need me. I must be selfless.

Shianti's tall, graceful figure had appeared out of nowhere to remove the bottle of poison I had picked up from my mother's hand. Her fierce eyes were frightening because they seemed lost as well. She reminded me that I was not the only one who was suffering from loss.

I asked her how it was she was able to continue living, and she replied that it was her responsibility to the Sheikah and the Royal Family. Now that Vaati was gone, the Sheikah needed someone to turn to, and who else was going to protect the royal family when they were at their most vulnerable time? I remember staring at her for a long time, at her cool outer composure and her unnatural silver hair.

So I live now not because I want to, but because I have a responsibility to my people. They have to see I am strong lest they become nervous and discouraged.

But alive though I may appear, I have never been more lifeless than I am now.

XXXXXXXXXXX

From the diary of Princess Zelda Daeia Daltus

I feel so cold. Why did you leave me and take everyone with you? I try not to resent you like you told me to, but it's so difficult when all I have left are the stiff, cold, headstones.

You spoke of punishment from the goddesses. The things you went through sound horrible, and I wish you had told me. But I wonder, would we have been able to reach you? You were such an isolated person, refusing anyone to get close enough to ever understand you. Your life is such a lonely tragedy.

You spoke of Dethl, the nightmare creature. A creation of your imagination? Most likely a survivor from your darker past. I think you were afraid of him. He knew so much about you, didn't he? But he'll never know how much you meant to my mother, my father, and to your followers. How much you meant to me. You weren't so alone, you know.

I like to think that you left in peace. That you were able to open up and be free. In your final hours, at least, I pretend you were finally able to cut loose some of those barriers you built around yourself and represent who you really were.

Is that why you did it?

I miss mother, father, Rasan.

I miss you…

May you find rest at last.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting  
Keep on building the lies  
That make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness  
Oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

_

* * *

  
_

fleets: A little character analysis because I couldn't find a way to stick this into the chapter without having it stand out like a sore thumb (I know, this is a little bit of cheating)

Why did Vaati want to fight Link with the outcome of Link killing him? - Remember what I wrote about 'staying a friend forever?' The way Vaati feels the closest he can get to someone is through death (IMO). He died with Delta. He died with Link. Plus the whole muddled consciousness was driving him crazy. I think I was only able to imply this slightly in the story, and this is why I felt the need to include this quip here. And for those of you feeling I did Vaati an injustice, well, he was happy at the end. Or should I say at peace. He got what he wanted even though it was rather twisted. I did say the friendship concept in this story was going to be a little messed up, and now that I look back on this, yeah, I think I succeeded in making it messed up. Poor Link, I don't think he really understood Vaati's distorted view, but he left in peace as well. Only Raz left the hard way.

I feel like I might be guilty of half-assing this chapter :(  
I almost felt like I was trudging through this whole thing, which disappoints me a little because I'd been looking forward to finally reaching this point.

Anyways, I am officially done with all story writing projects! Woohoo! I'm really happy because I felt like this entire BC related thing needed to be finally over for good. Now I'm free to do as I wish! Which also means I'll be thinking of writing out Avilux next (and surprise surprise, it's another story with you know who). Also in celebration of finally finishing this depressing story, I will be submitting depressing pictures related to this on devart. Get all the depressing out of my system in one go, you know? Before I start the lighter, more comedy adventure oriented Avilux.

Once again, thank you readers! I hope I didn't disappoint any of you during this short run. Till next time

**Reily96: **Yeah... and I kinda teased some of you with that Rasan piccy I submitted yesterday :P WOO IT'S OVER NOW! (celebration dance)

**Midna Hytwilian: **My... my multicolored hair??? O.o; (looks at people buried in it) nooooo! lice! hee, just kidding. Thanks for reading this story!

**Peka The Corsair: **I think most of the cool villains are delusional instead of pure pure evil. I don't really like the purely evil ones... they scare me.

**Death-Note-Zelda-Kitty:** Don't worry about it~ thank you for the nice comments. They make me happy :)

**DarkLinkvsRaineSagefan101: **Sad :( But at least now I can start work on Avilux - I think I'm going to go through with it! Be on the watch! :D  
And thank you for the continued support I really really appreciate it.


End file.
